


A First Kiss in a Flower Shop

by ggtwrites (thewritingsofahydrangea)



Series: Florist Taeyang [4]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Florist Taeyang, Florist Yoo Taeyang, Florist!Taeyang, Florists, Fluff, happytaeyangday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritingsofahydrangea/pseuds/ggtwrites
Summary: you meet Taeyang in the flower shop once again, but this time you walk away with more than flowers
Relationships: Yoo Taeyang/Reader
Series: Florist Taeyang [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1193635
Kudos: 2





	A First Kiss in a Flower Shop

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to Taeyang once again! This is one of my favorites to write!  
> Just know that I got my flower info from Wikipedia so it might not be completely accurate, but I thought it was interesting so... Yeah! I hope you enjoy the fic!

Enjoying a quiet afternoon with your favorite florist had become one of your favorite things in the whole world. Whether the two of you were just sitting in the back while Taeyang waited for customers or a phone call, talking about your day, or listening to him tell you about flowers, it was always nice.

There was something about his presence that made you feel calm, you could be at ease and just exist when you were with him. Although, sometimes the calmness was replaced with butterflies you weren’t quite ready to name.

Today was a flower talk day, you wanted to forget your worries and listen to Taeyang talk about something he was passionate about, and he was happy to share his interest in flowers with you.

“Besides your favorites, what are some other kinds of flowers you like talking about?” Having seen how knowledgeable he was you were excited to see what he might tell you about. That and you whether or not you were ready to admit it, you really did love his smile when he was excited.

“Orchids are really interesting! There’s a lot of different varieties out there, and there are so many colors you can find them in, and some have freckles and some are multi-colored! Although they can be a difficult flower to take care of, they really are beautiful and fascinating. Like these ones here,” he pointed to a group of delicate looking flowers with long stalks, “the big white ones with the purple spots are Cattleya Orchids and they can come in a lot of different colors and patterns.” 

As he continued he kept pointing at the flowers he was talking about, filled with excitement at the chance to tell someone about flowers in detail. “These small ones are called Cymbidium Orchids, more commonly known as Boat Orchids. They’re often considered to be beginner orchids. And the different colors have different names. For example-” he pointed at a small yellow and red orchid “-this coloring is called Showoff.”

Gesturing to similar orchids of different colors he told you each ones name. “This green one is called a Chica, and the bright pink one next to it is a Frae. The dark pink is called Best Pink, which is a bold claim but it is a really nice shade of pink.”

“And here’s some Encyclia Orchids!” He said as he continued to walk and point. “You can tell this variety apart because there’s one upright petal at the top while the other petals are very long and narrow, they also hang down.” Just as he said, the next orchid he pointed at did have a rather distinct petal arrangement. “Oftentimes the upright petal is a different color from the hanging petals, giving it a rather interesting appearance.”

You nodded, taking in all this information. It was almost too much at once, but Taeyang was so excited to share his knowledge and passion of flowers with you that you kept trying your best to follow along.

Taeyang moved on to further down the aisle where the orchids were kept, pausing when he had found another variety to point out to you. Looking over at you he beamed, “Look, here’s another really interesting one!”

You moved closer, but couldn’t find anything that stood out to you about these next orchids, other than the fact that they reminded you of another flower. Seeing the confusion in your eyes he moved closer, so he could point out the details you were missing.

“These ones are interesting because they look a lot like pansies! But they’re definitely orchids. See the freckling on this one?” He pointed at an orchid in front of you that had white speckles on its lower petals. “Freckling like that is much more common in orchids. Plus, the two bloom in different seasons, so that makes it even easier to tell them apart!”

He turned to you, smiling with so much passion. It made you so happy to see him like this, open and sharing the things he loves. Wouldn’t it be nice if you could be a reason for him to smile like that? A voice whispered in your head. Startled by the thought you blinked, and Taeyang noticed that you had stopped listening.

“I’m sorry! Did I say too much? I know that was a lot at once, but it’s so hard to stop once I start. I’m sorry if I overwhelmed you…” He trailed off, looking down at his shoes, the fringe of his hair hung down, blocking you from his face.

“No!” You said quickly, putting a hand on his arm to comfort him. “You’re fine! Really! I just got distracted.”

Looking back up his eyes met yours. He still seemed unsure, and there was a flush of embarrassment in his cheeks. “Are you sure?”

“Absolutely.” You nodded and squeezed his arm before dropping your arm back to your side.

“Well, then thank you for listening.” His smile was restrained, but it was slowly warming back up to the smile you cherished so much.

Nodding again you said, “Of course!’

There was a lull in the conversation after this, both of you wanting to say more but uncertain if you could correctly express your feelings. You had started to look away, your eyes wandering as your mind ran in a million different directions, when you were called back to reality by Taeyang saying your name.

“Yes?” You asked, turning to look at him.

“There’s something I want to talk to you about. I don’t know if it will come out right, but I feel like I need to say it.”

Tilting your head to the side you focused on his face and waited for him to speak, taking note of your surroundings as you waited. With the smell of flowers all around you and the soft lights glittering overhead you weren’t sure if you were still in the real world, despite having just been brought back out of your thoughts and into reality moments ago. This feeling enveloping you in a dream like quality only grew stronger as you looked into Taeyang’s eyes.

His eyes, such a beautiful deep brown that they took your breath away, were looking into your eyes with such a soft and loving look that your heart melted. With him looking at you like that all you could do was stare back, unable to move or speak or do anything besides breathe, you were so captured by his eyes. 

He smiled at you, and the corners of his eyes shifted up, his smile brightening up his whole face. You felt for a moment like you had never truly seen beauty until that moment, his handsome features and warm smile all you could think about. Your body filled with the warmth from his smile, and you couldn’t help but smile in return. His face was one of the most beautiful you had ever seen, from his gorgeous eyes to his cute little mole, and it was made even more beautiful when he smiled, and this felt even more true when he smiled directly at you.

But then, before you had time to process what he was doing, he leaned closer, whispering to you in his voice that you loved to hear so much, “If you let me, I would kiss you everyday for as long as I can. You are so, so special to me, and I want to show that to you in every way that I can. Would you do out with me?”

Your breath came out quickly, but your words took longer to come out, trying to catch up with your heart, Taeyang’s words and his close proximity making it hard to think. “Well, I mean, um.” With huge eyes you looked up into his eyes once again as he stared back at you, waiting for your response, anxious to hear what you would say to him.

When he had said that he hadn’t been thinking, his feelings coming out before he could decide if this was really the best time to tell you how he felt, but as you struggled to respond all his worries began to pile into his head, his heart on the line as he tried to wait patiently for your response.

Unable to both look into his beautiful eyes and talk at the same time you looked down, and speaking just loud enough for him to hear you said, “I, I feel the same, about you. I’ve never felt this way about someone before, you mean more to me than I know how to say. So, yes. Yes, I’ll go out with you.”

Looking up you saw him smiling at you, the love he had for you practically radiating off him, he was so full of warmth towards you. This was also mixed with relief and joy, his heart singing at your words. Not quite meeting his eyes you added, “If you wanted to, you could start that kissing me everyday thing right now.”

With a soft and slightly flustered chuckle, all his emotions having overwhelmed him in a flurry of thoughts over the past few minutes he said, “That sounds like a good idea.”

And with that he leaned even closer, his arms circling around your waist as you put your arms on his shoulders and his lips met yours.

It was like nothing you’d ever experienced before, his lips soft against yours as he kissed you with all the love he had expressed through his words. He was so gentle and yet also so full of passion, a combination that had you melting, his arms the only things keeping you upright.

As you kissed each other you felt his lips curve up slightly, a smile blossoming on his face even as his lips were still pressed against yours. As he pulled away, the smile that you had felt on your lips was now visible on his face, a smile as brilliant as the sun.

He moved his head away from yours, just enough to give you both space to breathe, his arms still around your waist. As your breathing slowed, he placed his forehead against yours, his eyes closing as he murmured, “Thank you, for feeling the same way for me as I feel for you.” His smile had softened from its full warmth to one that was more gentle but so full of contentment that it warmed your heart just as much as any smile of his you had ever seen.

“Of course,” you replied, closing your eyes as well, taking in the feeling of his arms around you and the sweet earthy scent that came from him being a florist. Your voice was quiet and gentle as you added, “It would be hard not to fall for someone as wonderful as you.”

Chuckling quietly he said, “The same could be said for you. No one is so willing and interested in what I’m passionate about as you are, you care so much and I can’t believe how lucky I am that you care about me. I feel so content around you, sometimes it’s so hard when you leave, but I know you’ll be back.”

“I’ll always come back.” You promised with smile, “Especially now that you’ll be kissing me every day.”


End file.
